Las Tentaciones de Matt
by Farfalla Cima
Summary: Epilogo. Matt Weyland un rico empedernido, que oculta su vida de todos quienes le rodean, eso hasta que una inesperada asistente le hace frente como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho, su problema, son los años, ella tiene unos preciosos 19 años mientras él tiene ya está a punto de cursar a los 30, pero podrá eso ser un impedimento real como para mantenerse alejado de ella.
1. Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

Matt Weyland un rico empedernido, que oculta su vida de todos quienes le rodean, eso hasta que una inesperada asistente le hace frente como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho, su problema, son los años, ella tiene unos preciosos 19 años mientras él tiene ya está a punto de cursar a los 30, pero podrá eso ser un impedimento real como para mantenerse alejado de ella.

Demi Grace lleva el tiempo suficiente siendo mantenida por la pensión que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir en un accidente, pero ya el recuso se está agotando, por lo que se ve obligada a buscar un trabajo, no tiene nada ni nadie en quien apoyarse en estos momentos, solo se tiene a sí misma, tan llena de miedos, tan llena de inseguridades, pero no deja que nada ni nadie le ponga un pie encima, menos el tipo arrogante que la contrata y la hace su secretaria y asistente personal, no puede entender como un tipo tan joven puede ser tan malditamente amargado, lo que ella no sabía era que se involucraría más de la cuenta con él, incluso más de lo que alguna vez pensó hacer.

Ahora el destino los ha juntado, pueden los años, los miedos, y las mentiras, derrumbar los enormes muros que ambos se han puesto, para sobre llevar la vida de forma individual.


	2. CAP 1

1

**_MATT_**

Entrevistas y mas entrevistas, he estado toda la maldita mañana en esta búsqueda, pero hasta que no encuentre a la asistente que quiero no le daré a ninguna incompetente mas el puesto, ya van tres dentro de un mes, como algo tan simple como ser organizada y llevar la oficina ordenada no lo pueden conseguir personas que han pasado su vida trabajando, ya me estoy hartando de todas las chicas sin cerebro que viene a mi oficina y me ofrecen de un todo solo porque mi apariencia física les atrae.

Ya debo llevar a lo menos dos semanas en busca de la persona que debería ya estar llenando ese estúpido escritorio pero aún nada, maldita sea ya estoy harto de tener que hacer todo yo, la ultima vez RRHH me dijo que tenía la asistente perfecta para mí, pero resulto ser solo tanto o más incompetente que la anterior.

No soy un hombre de muchas exigencias, solo que hagan bien su trabajo, que no pierdan el tiempo en tontas charlas por teléfono con amiguitas, sobre todo que las cosas que le pida estén a tiempo en mi escritorio y por supuesto no tener que repetirle más de dos veces la misma cosa, tan difícil puede ser encontrar eso en una sola persona.

Ya ha pasado medio día desde que comencé las entrevistas, tengo hambre y solo me queda una chica mas a la que entrevistar, pero dudo mucho que sea la que merezca el puesto, ya que no ha trabajado nunca en su vida, eso es tanto o mejor aún, estar de profesor con alguien con quien no me interesa perder mi valioso tiempo.

- Demi Grace, pase por favor- Quien puede llamarse así, Dios yo hubiera asesinado a mis padres si me hubieran puesto un nombre así de ridículo, pero no soy consciente de que lo que estoy diciendo lo estoy haciendo, en voz alta.

- Bueno, creo que Matt tampoco sería el nombre que le pondría a mi hijo, a no ser, de que no quiera perder mi tiempo pensando en un nombre, o que quiera que toda su vida recuerde, la simpleza que tuvieron mis padres al pensar mi nombre - dice una vocecilla molesta delante de mi escritorio, pero, ¿Quién demonios se cree?, y es en ese preciso instante en que pierdo mi cordura y caigo en un abismo.


	3. Cap 2

2

**_Demi_**

Me he levantando más temprano de lo normal, para ir a mi primera cita de trabajo, es en una empresa muy importante de Londres, creo que se llama Weylands Industries S.A., o algo así, decía en el anuncio que necesitaban una secretaria y asistente personal, no debe ser muy difícil hacer las dos cosas, después de todo es solo contestar teléfonos, pasar llamadas, tener todo organizado para el jefe y etc.

Como soy un poco obsesiva con el asunto del tiempo, me he levantado una hora antes de lo que debería, me he duchado, y estoy decidiendo que llevar para la primera entrevista, se ve que es una empresa un tanto importante, me gustaría estar a la altura de lo que me imagino, pero la verdad que al mirar mi closet, veo que no cuento con nada de lo que podría llevar, para ir a buscar trabajo o como es en mi caso para una entrevista y menos la primera debo causar una buena impresión, pero que voy hacer no tengo nada formal, aparte de unas botas que mi madre me regalo hace un par de años atrás antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

Mi Madre, claro como pude no darme cuenta antes, había guardado sus ropas, seguro que algo de lo de ella aun me podría servir en este momento, cuanto me alegro de no haber echado a la basura sus cosas, no así como las de mi padre, fue lo primero que elimine de la casa en que antes era de ellos y ahora por su muerte es mía, corrí al closet del que era mi dormitorio, (esa era como la bodega de mamá, ahora que ya no estaban, me cambie a su cuarto) y tome uno de los conjuntos favoritos que mamá guardaba para ir a trabajar, no puedo creer que su ropa me quedara a la perfección, lo único que me incomodaba era que me quedaba muy entallado, era cómodo, pero no me gustaba que mi figura se acentuara, pero no podía regodearme en estos momentos, quizás cuando ya tenga un empleo me podre comprar ropa mas de mi gusto y no usar las cosas de mamá.

Me puse las botas que por cierto combinaban a la perfección con el traje y tomé rumbo a mi entrevista de trabajo, iba con media hora de adelanto por lo que llegaría con el tiempo suficiente como para salir corriendo si no me sentía preparada aun para un trabajo real, pero la verdad era que no podía, salir huyendo, ya que el dinero que mis padres me dejaron después de su muerte, termino de pagar la casa, y para ayudarme a finalizar mis estudios ya que no quise irme a la casa de mi abuela, no nos llevábamos muy bien así de decidí quedarme en mi casa y hacerme cargo de mi misma.

Ya he estado toda la mañana aquí sentada en este maldito sillón, la señora de la recepción me dijo que el Señor Matt me recibiría en su oficina como a las otras muchachas que habían citado, genial ahora si tengo menos posibilidades que nunca, el tipo que llama a través de la puerta parece estar molesto por alguna razón, cosa que no comprendo porque no se oye como un hombre viejo, ya es la quinta persona que sale de esa oficina casi al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Qué a caso el tipo es un tirano?, veo como el desfile de muchachas van saliendo de la oficina, unas llorando, otras maldiciendo y otras simplemente con cara de estúpidas.

- Demi Grace, pase por favor, Quien puede llamarse así, Dios, yo hubiera asesinado a mis padres, si me hubieran puesto un nombre así de ridículo- lo miro estupefacta, ya me importa una mierda conseguir el trabajo, esto no lo dejaré pasar.

- Bueno, creo que Matt tampoco sería el nombre que le pondría a mi hijo, a no ser, de que no quiera perder mi tiempo pensando en un nombre, o que quiera que toda su vida recuerde, la simpleza que tuvieron mis padres al pensar mi nombre – Satisfecha de mi respuesta, el tipo sube su cara y su intensa mirada azul océanos, por un instante me hace querer lanzarme en sus brazos, pero mi enojo en mas grande que la irresistible mirada que hay en sus ojos.


	4. Cap 3

3

**_MATT_**

Me quede estupefacto por más de lo se permite, esta chica no debía de tener más de 20 años, y el maldito traje que tenia puesto hacia que mi concentración se fuera a para diferentes partes de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

- Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, por favor toma asiento.- apenas puedo articular palabra alguna, aclaro mi garganta para seguir haciendo la entrevista – bueno señorita Demi, podría decirme porque está postulando al puesto en esta empresa.

- Es simple, necesito el dinero.- dice, de una forma cortante que me está causando sensaciones que no tendrían que ser.

- Pero, usted no tiene experiencia laboral alguna.- digo, moviéndome de mi asiento, para que no sea tan evidente que lo único que quiero es arrancarle ese maldito traje y cogerla de una vez en mi escritorio.

- Lo sé, pero no debe ser demasiado complejo hacer llamadas, llenar papeles, servir su café- me esta excitando el solo hecho de pensarla a ella, sirviendo mi café, muevo mi cabeza para tratar de quitar esa imagen de mi mente de inmediato- además, aprendo rápido, la cosa esta en que si me propongo algo, lo intento hasta que lo consigo.- si, y tu estas consiguiendo que tenga una verdadera erección en este momento.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Demi?- maldita sea necesito saber si es legal o no tenerla en mi empresa y porque no decirlo quizás en mi cama.

- Tengo diecinueve años, Señor- Mierda, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, es apenas una muchacha, ahora mis pensamientos me parecen enfermizos, el desear algo que está casi al borde de lo prohibido, pero que por alguna razón no lo está del todo.

- Bueno, debe de saber que aquí no disponemos de mucho tiempo como para estar enseñándole, así que tendrá una semana de prueba si no puede cumplir con las exigencias de la compañía es mejor que no regrese cuando se el tiempo de que cumpla una semana, comienza mañana a las 10 de la mañana, por ahora puede tomarse el tiempo libre, e ir a almorzar- digo mientras me levanto de mi silla para indicarle la salida.

- Muchas gracias, estaré aquí puntual.- dice, mientras estira su mano para que la tome.

- Eso espero, no me gusta la gente que llega tarde- digo mientras presiono su mano y siento como una corriente recorre por mi cuerpo, y al parecer, no soy el único en sentirlo, ya que, en menos de un segundo Demi suelta mi mano y la regresa a su sitio.

- Le aseguro que no llegaré tarde , señor- dice mientras se dispone a salir de mi oficina, como estoy odiando la maldita vista perfecta que tengo de su trasero y de esas curvas que quisiera recorrer con mis labios hasta hacerla rogar que pare.

- Nos vemos mañana señorita Grace- digo antes de despedirme de ella.

- Hasta mañana, Señor Weyland.- esa maldita frase me dejan ganas de arrastrarla a mi oficina y hacerle Dios sabe cuántas cosas, pero no puedo yo tendré pronto 30 años, no puedo ir por ahí paseándome con una chiquilla de 19, al demonio.

Corrí hasta el maldito ascensor, como un maldito demente, y sin importarme que me causara algún daño detuve las puertas para que se cerraran, y allí, estaba ella, mirándome completamente perpleja, sin saber qué demonios está pasando, me meto en el ascensor.

- Bueno, en vista que he estado toda la mañana entrevistando a esas muchachas hasta encontrarte – idiota- quisiera saber si le gustaría almorzar junto a mí, para conocernos mejor, ya que desde mañana trabajaremos juntos casi como siameses – una vez más IDIOTA- claro, solo si, usted quiere.

- No veo porque no poder almorzar junto a mi jefe, después de todo he sido la única muchacha que no he salido de su oficina al borde de las lágrimas, sino todo lo contrario.- dice, mientras me regala la más bella de las sonrisas.- pero, estaré usando la tenia adecuada, digo, como para ir a almorzar con usted.

- Así, estas perfecta.- digo, mientras me regala una sonrisa torcida que quiero besar hasta volverme loco.

- Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, por favor, no me diga Srta. Grace, me hace sentir no sé, ¿mayor?- se ríe ante la idea, me rio junto con ella, en verdad tiene razón.

- Lo haré, pero solo si, tu dejas de decirme Señor y solo me dices Matt, ¿ok?- sus ojos color avellana me están matando, podría estar mirándolos el día completo y no cansarme de hacerlo.

- Sí, señor, perdón, si Matt.- dice y mi nombre suena tan delicioso como ella, en sus labios, mierda sus labios quiero probarlos, quiero sentirlos en los míos y todos lados, mierda estoy perdiendo mi auto control, por completo.

- Bien, mucho mejor.- el ascensor se detiene y tomamos rumbo a nuestro almuerzo.


End file.
